Tu contiens dans ton oeil le couchant et l'aurore
by KayleeThePete
Summary: "You realize," she bit her lip, "this is the first time we've been alone since you proposed?" Snowing in the Enchanted Forest during Lost Girl. Rated M for a reason.


This is a birthday prompt for Ninja Snow who wanted Snowing sexytimes during Lost Girl. ;-D This is actually now going to be a two –parter since my lovely dartie has managed to prompt a follow up to it based on something I was already going to write and a comment in this part. XD Happy Birthday, Ninja Snow! :-D

This story is VERY M rated!

As always and ever, big thanks to my lovely dartie, SassySnow, for betaing!

The title is from _Hymne à la Beauté_ (_Hymn to Beauty)_ by Charles Baudelaire, the translation is: "You contain in your eyes the sunset and the dawn"

O~U~A~T

**Tu contiens dans ton oeil le couchant et l'aurore**

Racing through the woods together was exhilarating, laughing and taunting each other, Charming teasing her whether or not she could keep up and Snow needling back that he was so slow.

He recognized the end of the trail and pulled his mount to a trot and then a walk. "We're nearly there." Finally, they stopped. "We should take the rest of the way on foot." He grinned back at his love as they both dismounted.

Snow came over, handing the reins of her horse to him to tie off. When her gaze met his a strange expression, a sudden awareness, overtook her features. At the inquiring cant of his head she glanced down shyly, a blush staining her cheeks.

"You realize," she bit her lip, "this is the first time we've been alone since you proposed?"

He began to say a teasing rejoinder…but it died on his lips at the coy look she gave him from under her eyelashes. Could she possibly know what that look, what _that_ smile did to him?

For long moments it was a stalemate. Sexual tension so thick they could hardly breathe.

Snow suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his doublet and yanked him toward her as she rose up to crush her lips to his.

David groaned, wrapping his arms around her waist and hauling her flush against him. The kiss was somewhere between a battle and a dance. Gods, it'd been _so_ long since he'd kissed her! The constant, watchful presence of the dwarfs made it _very_ difficult to have _any_ privacy. And any time David _had_ kissed his fiancée he could feel all seven pairs of eyes on him. It was _beyond _frustrating.

He felt Snow's hands behind his neck doing something; it wasn't until her bare fingers were running through his hair that he realized she'd removed her gloves. They needed stop. They _really_ needed to stop… Damned if he could force himself to stop her though as she sucked on his lower lip.

When David suddenly felt her nimble fingers dancing over his chest, but only through his shirt, he realized that she'd managed to undo all the ties on his leather doublet. He tore his mouth from hers, panting, as he pressed their foreheads together. "We should stop." His hands working the clasps of her coat open and slipping underneath the fabric to caress her waist, and the huskiness of his voice belied any real conviction in his words.

By a firm grip on the edges of his doublet, and the enticing glint in her emerald eyes, she led him away from the path, neither sparing a thought for their untethered horses. Snow nibbled on his chin as she let him back her against a tree a few yards into the woods.

"What if I don't want to?" Her voice was a throaty whisper in his ear. She drew back, meeting his gaze and took one of his hands into hers, tugging off his glove and then repeating the gesture with his other hand. Green gaze still locked on blue, Snow lifted his fingertips to her lips, kissing each one; she drew one digit into her mouth, curling her tongue around it.

Control broken, David curved his hand around the back of her neck, burying his fingers in her long locks and reclaiming her lips. A smile of satisfaction curved Snow's mouth, hands snaking around his waist to pull him closer.

The shepherd-turned-prince trailed kisses across her cheek to her ear. "We're not married." He sucked gently on her lobe in spite of his words.

Her hands fisted in the back of his shirt as she gasped, "I don't care if you don't."

David leaned back, eyes meeting hers; his hands pushed her coat from her shoulders and to the ground. His palms skated over her bare arms, tangling his fingers with hers, thumb running over the pale green gem on her ring, feeling a possessiveness swell in him at the physical symbol of their promises to each other. A cerulean gaze devoured her upper body clad in only the vest she wore, arms bare and torso no longer obscured by a coat or layers of fabric.

They both reached behind him, pulling at the ties of his cloak, the burgundy velvet and tan fur cascading to pool in the leaves and dirt, his doublet quickly joining it. He hauled her against him, capturing her mouth as his hands slid under the hem her vest, palms eagerly wandering over the bare flesh of her back.

Snow's fingers slipped through the open collar at his neck, tracing the contours of his collarbones and what she could reach of his chest and shoulders. Tired of the limitations of his shirt, Snow pulled it free of his waistband and tugged it off of him, David released her long enough to help her remove and toss it aside, but immediately he pressed her back against the tree again. The princess matched their mouths, her palms skimming up and down his chest, now unimpeded by cloth, enjoying how his muscles jumped at her slightest touch.

David gripped her waist with one hand while the other went to the buttons of her vest, undoing them with surprising ease considering what little attention he was actually paying to the action. Reaching past the gaping fabric he cupped her breast, causing her to arch into his caress and moan. His open mouth on hers swallowed the sound greedily.

Snow was the one to shrug her vest off the rest of the way, wanting another barrier gone; inwardly she marveled at her own actions. She'd been raised a proper princess, her parents telling her what was appropriate for a future monarch, according herself with modesty, propriety and decorum…and yet _all_ of that was flying out the window here and now with her Charming. And she didn't care. Instead it was exhilarating. What had ever felt _more_ right?

David trailed kisses from her lips, down her neck, between her breasts to her stomach where he dipped his tongue into her navel. Her entire body was flushed as she met the gaze he lifted to her from his kneeling position, the pure love and adoration and desire taking her breath away. He grinned crookedly at her as he lifted her foot and tugged her boot off, kissing her calf before moving to do the same with her other boot.

Every ounce of Snow's focus was on her fiancé, his hands stroking her clothed thighs, his mouth working the skin on her stomach, his piercing blue gaze intent on her… She raked her fingers through his short sandy hair, head falling back against the tree, breath coming in gasps. "Charming…" She could feel him grinning against her hip, his rather smug satisfaction sending a prick of annoyance through her. Dammit, _she_ started this seduction, why was _she_ the one falling apart under _his_ ministrations?!

One delicate hand buried itself in his hair and the other gripped his bicep tightly, urging him to stand. But rather than latching onto his mouth, her lips began to explore his chest, drawing a guttural groan when she sucked on his nipple, nails raking his back. David's hands, threaded through her hair, attempted to lift her head so that he could kiss her but Snow refused to give in to his urging.

She scraped her teeth lightly over his collarbone, tongue swirling in the hollow of his throat, nibbling on the side of his neck. Meanwhile her fingers danced over the fabric of his breeches stretched over him, drawing sounds from him that he'd never known he could make. Now he felt _her_ smirk against the joint of his neck and shoulder.

Finally David managed to pull her lips away from him and he crushed his to them, kissing her thoroughly, possessively, leaving no doubt as to what she was doing to him. He managed to capture her hands and pin them against the tree trunk over her head, pressing himself against her from thigh to chest.

A muffled moan escaped Snow, her hips instinctively rolling against his and drawing a similar wordless sound from him. Her Charming. _Hers_. The thought was possessive and filled with satisfaction at knowing she could drive him to this level of distraction and desperation.

Charming wanted her with every fiber of his being, but as much as he needed her, he wasn't going to allow their first time to be up against a damn tree. He might be throwing most of his principles to the winds in this moment, but he had _some_ shred of nobility left. He reluctantly drew back from his love, much to her audible displeasure; he pressed a finger to her lips, imbuing as much promise into his expression as he could. The prince bent over to retrieve his cloak, spreading the material out on the ground over a spot free of rocks or roots, just soft moss and earth.

When she realized what he was doing, Snow pressed a hand to her lips, her heart squeezing at his thoughtfulness. He turned back to her, extending a hand and she eagerly took it, immediately locking her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely. Rather than letting him lay her down on the cloak, as he started to do, she pushed on his shoulders, urging him to lie back.

David did as she wordlessly commanded, Snow grinned coyly at him as she tugged his boots off before settling astride his waist. The erstwhile shepherd smiled broadly up at his princess, hands settling on her hips. Out here, in this moment, she looked more like a woodland nymph who'd lured he, a hapless human man, into her realm to seduce into being her lover. Truthfully an apt comparison for his bandit princess, for the woods truly were her realm and he'd been well and truly trapped by her from the first moment he saw her, falling under her spell.

Leaning forward, she ran her hands up his chest, her hair curtaining around them as her lips sealed over his. Charming let his hands wander over her back, tracing the line of her spine, and abruptly rolled them over, making sure that they remained on his cloak. He kissed a path down her neck, pausing whenever she moaned to suck and nibble on that spot. His gaze remained on her face as he closed his mouth over her breast, watching her lips part with a cry.

David eventually lifted his head, tracing her features with his fingertips. He loved watching Snow like this, completely uninhibited; she was _never_ this open with anyone else, never let others see her this unfettered…and vulnerable. _His_ Snow. His true love. He'd never know what he'd done to possibly deserve her love and trust, but he thanked the gods every day for the gift he'd been granted. His fingers skimmed down her sides until he reached the waistband of her breeches and followed it to the fastening in the front, blindly undoing it.

Snow gasped as he cupped her under the fabric, arching into his fingers sliding through her folds. "_Charming_." Her nails dug into his shoulders, then her hands went to his breeches. Her insistent tugging at his remaining clothing prompted David to help her remove them, though a groan of protest escaped her when he withdrew his hand from her. However when he pulled her breeches off as well and returned to stroking her, the sound became a moan of approval.

David really had no personal experience with women beyond what he and Snow had done so far, his responsibilities on his family's farm had been so many and started when he was so young that he'd never really had time for women. But that didn't mean he hadn't heard stories from other men who had _far _too loose of tongues–at least to David's thinking–when it came to their own experiences. And while it'd been embarrassing to listen to, at this moment he was glad for what he'd gleaned from their talk, especially when it came to the first time for women.

When Snow was thirteen and received her first courses, Johanna had sat her down and explained "the birds and the bees." The young princess had been torn between utter mortification and curiosity. Her beloved surrogate mother had patiently answered all of her questions gently but honestly. She knew to expect pain with the first time, but Johanna had also told her that it could be pleasurable... Snow just hadn't expected it to be so much so. The fingers Charming had slid inside her built the fire already burning in her to a level that was all but intolerable.

"Charming!" she panted, her nails had to be scoring his back painfully with her grip, but he gave no indication of feeling it. "Please!"

Hearing the pleading in her tone, David drew his hand away, settling between her legs at her urging hands. Forehead pressed to hers, he swallowed hard. "I don't want to hurt you," he told her huskily.

Snow could feel the trembling in his frame that matched her own. She'd always marveled at the contrasts in her beloved, strong hands that could easily and skillfully kill, but touched her with care and gentleness and desire. A man of great passion and belief, who most of the time charged head-long into things right at her side, heedless of danger, utterly fearless. But the thought of her in pain paralyzed him with terror.

She lifted her head, lips brushing his as she said, "I love you, Charming. And I want you…" she wrapped one leg around his, rolling her hips against his and drawing a moan from him, "_now_."

No more encouragement was needed. David crushed his mouth to hers, gripping the leg she'd wrapped around him, he slowly buried himself inside her, swallowing the cry that escaped her at the sharp pain. After several long heartbeats he lifted his lips from hers and rested their foreheads against each other, both panting.

He watched her face closely, seeing desire and pain chasing back and forth. Charming trailed kisses across her cheek to her ear. "I love you, my darling," he whispered.

Snow's painful death grip on his shoulders eased, one hand sliding up to burrow her fingers through his hair, directing his mouth back to hers. She kissed him, deeply, with all the love she felt for him. The pain was fading, and the need for him to _move_ rose sharply. The raven-haired woman once again rocked her hips against her fiancé's. "David," she gasped insistently, bringing her other leg up to wrap around his waist.

Unable to deny the urging of his body with this invitation, David just barely managed to keep his movements slow and gentle. Snow wasn't interested in slow and gentle, not with the urgency building inside her; she agilely rolled him over so that she was on top. He watched her breathlessly as she sat up and began to raise and lower herself on him, helping her with a strong grip on her hips. His eyes rolled back in his head with a groan, Snow grinning smugly at that sound and the satisfaction of knowing she'd caused it.

Her beloved was able to open his eyes enough to see the look on her face and felt the need to do something about it. David skimmed his fingers to where they were joined and pressed against her; Snow gasped sharply, her head falling back, nails scraping his chest. Wanting her kiss, the prince sat up, his free hand cupping the back of her head to direct her mouth to his. Their movements rapidly became more frantic, her nails scoring his back, his arm banded around her waist bruisingly tight.

Snow cried out against his mouth as she came; her body clenching around him sent David over the edge right after her. They collapsed onto his cloak, she draped over his chest, he sprawled on his back, gasping for breath.

This wasn't how either had imagined their first time, out in the middle of the forest on a journey to find what they needed to defeat Regina–and just about all of their friends and family would've been horrified and disappointed if they'd had _any_ clue. But for the princess-turned-bandit-turned-warrior and shepherd-turned-prince-turned-knight…the sun dappling through the leaves, the gentle wind across their skin and the soft noises of the forest were perfect.

It was long moments before either could rouse themselves enough to speak.

"Are you all right?" Concern saturated David's tone, his breathing still labored as he pushed back her hair to gaze into her jade orbs.

"Mmm…" Snow grinned, satisfaction and love lacing the sound as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Perfectly." She kissed him deeply, before pulling back and nuzzling his cheek affectionately. "What little pain there was was over quickly and well worth it."

A grin spread across her prince's face as he captured her lips again.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" she questioned between kisses.

"Well," he mumbled against her lips, hands wandering over her curves, "privacy is a hard thing to come by when you have _seven big brothers_ keeping an eye on you." He drew back, an eyebrow raised, tone one part amusement and two parts annoyance.

Her mouth fell open. "They're protective!" she defended.

David snorted as he kissed her again. "Oh, that's one word for it."

Understanding lit Snow's expression, laughter spilling from her. "The dwarfs been giving you a hard time?" Teasing sparkled in emerald eyes.

"You mean apart from accusing me of being a gold-digging, social-climbing shepherd…?" He kissed a different feature on her face with each of his words. Finally he paused to smirk at her. "Nah."

Snow kissed him and then lifted her head to meet his gaze. "I have faith that you'll charm them, just as you charmed me…" Kissing the scar on his chin, she smirked. "Eventually."

"Well," he brushed a lock of hair back from her eyes, picking a stray leaf from her curls, "if they ever find out about _this_, I think we can forget about me _ever_ 'charming' them."

She grinned broadly, pulling his lips to hers. "Then we make sure they never find out." With a sigh of contentment, Snow snuggled into him, tucking her head under his chin.

David stroked his fingers up and down her back. "This is perfect," he said quietly.

"Mmm," she agreed in languid contentment.

They remained silent like that for several beats.

Folding her hands on his chest, Snow lifted her head enough to rest her chin atop them, watching his expression. "We can always have this."

Blue eyes met emerald.

"We could just leave. You, me, Red, Granny and the dwarfs…" She traced the scar on his chin. "We could be safe and happy." There was a heartbreaking ache in her voice.

He knew and understood her longing, all she'd _truly_ wanted for years now was home, love, family and hearth, after years on the run and thinking she'd _never_ be able to have that simple dream it was oh-so-tempting to take Regina's offer. Her shepherd-prince carded his fingers through her hair. "I could be happy with you _anywhere_, in a grand palace or sleeping on our cloaks under the skies." His gaze was level, unwavering. "But could _you_ be happy watching your people suffer under Regina? Could you be happy not protecting them the way I _know_ you want to?" He traced a finger down her cheek. "And do you _truly_ believe that Regina will let us live in peace? Especially after she was going to break her deal with you when you ate the apple?"

Snow's gaze dropped, lowering her head to press her lips to his chest, silent. After a few moments she reluctantly shook her head. "No," she admitted in barely a whisper. "We need to get that sword, don't we?"

David kissed her temple. "And defeat Regina."

His princess pushed herself up to kiss him lingeringly. "I love you, Charming." She rubbed his nose with hers, kissing him again. "With all my heart."

He captured her left hand where it was pressed over his heart with one of his, returning her kiss lovingly. "I love you too, Snow. For all eternity." He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing his mother's ring on her finger.

With a reluctant huff, Snow pushed herself up. "Let's go get this _great_ _weapon_."

David suppressed his wince of guilt as he stood. Gods, he hoped she wouldn't kill him when she discovered his deception…

O~U~A~T

So, this is part uno, part dos will be taking place during Lost Girl as well and should be LOTS of fun! ;-D I hope you guys liked it! Thank you for reading! And again: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NINJA! ;-D


End file.
